Parking Spot
is the seventeenth episode of the second season of New Girl, and the 41st episode overall. The episode originally aired on February 19, 2013. Synopsis Jess gets fed up with her parking spot after she finds a neighborhood homeless man and cats sleeping on her car in the same week. Schmidt concocts a plan to get a new parking space in their building and shares it with Nick and Jess. Causing them to later battle it out for the coveted parking spot. During the competition Nick and Jess will get some alone time to discuss their relationship. Cast Main *Zooey Deschanel as Jess Day *Jake Johnson as Nick Miller *Lamorne Morris as Winston Bishop *Max Greenfield as Schmidt *Hannah Simone as Cece Parekh Guest Starring *Brenda Song as Daisy *Satya Bhabha as Shivrang *Steve Agee as Outside Dave *Kevin Linehan as Male Cashier Co-Starring *E.J. Callahan as Old Man Driver *Happy Mahaney as Condom Guy Plot Schmidt discovers that the apartment has a parking spot for Apartment 4D but only one person can have it. Jess suggest they share it but the others disagree. They all agree that the whoever stays the longest gets it but Winston leaves to have sex with Daisy as apparently their sex window appears rarely. Nick then drops out but Jess and Schmidt tell him that they will both have a vote and as Schmidt and Jess would vote for themselves, Nick is the decider. Meanwhile, Winston arrives at Daisy's home but has forgotten a condom so goes out to buy one but has no money so he asks if the shop keeper would give him one for free but he declines. He then asks if people in the shop would buy him one but he is forced to leave. Meanwhile Jess appears in front of Nick in his hoodie. She tells him that she is wearing an invisible shirt underneath. Nick tells her there is no need and he is being a gentlemen and giving him the spot, and Jess kisses him. Later, Schmidt makes Nick some tea and tells him thank you in advance but Nick says he is giving Jess the spot. Schmidt sees that something between them and is angry when he finds out that they kisses. Nick then says that there is a simple solution to this and he runs off the get the spot. Meanwhile, Winston goes to Cece's house while she is on a date and asks for a rubber. Cece says that he means rhubarb but Winston says shouts back that he means a condom. Winston then walks in and asks Shivrang if he has a condom. However he takes it the wrong way and thinks that Winston is asking him if he is going to sleep with Cece. Shivrang denies it but later admits he does but Winston leaves back to his house. he finally finds a condom but he cant't find Daisy as her neighborhood is very complex. Meanwhile, Nick, Schmidt and Jess run to the spot and they agree the first one to put their vehicle in the spot wins it. Nick then puts a chair in the spot claiming that it is his vehicle. Schmidt pushes him with his car but then Jess bumps into Schmidt's car. They all get out of the car and say the last on still there gets to stay. However, Nick drops his snack out of the lot and has to reach out and get them. Also Schmidt needs to pee and eventually pees himself. Schmidt then tells them about the Nails rule that if one of them does anything to Jess the other have to as well. Jess is horrified and leaves. Nick then runs after her and they discuss their relationship. Later they still haven't decided but Schmidt says to make it fair he must kiss Jess too. After kissing her, both Nick and Jess admit it didn't feel right. Winston then comes in angry and says he needs a win. The other decided to give him the spot but it is very tight and he can't get out. The others then leave Winston in the car as the one to his right's alarm starts to sound. Quotes *'Winston': "Either she's having crazy amounts of sex or she does not know how to use these things." *'Schimdt': "You realize every second that you don't run after her you become more and more of a buttwad, don't you?" *'Jess': Schmidt "That's Right. Destiny is a lady." Schmidt: to Jess "Destiny might be a lady, but Victory has a penis." Notes & Trivia Gallery Ng s2ep17-4.jpg ng_s2ep17-6.jpg ng_s2ep17-3.jpg ng_s2ep17-1.jpg External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season Two